Snidely Whiplash
Snidely Whiplash is a villain from the animated television series, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Backslide vs. Snidely Whiplash (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Somewhere in Canada, there is a Royal Canadian Mounted Police fort, and the biggest problem they face is a man named Snidely Whiplash. Snidely is constantly trying to earn money through various illegal schemes, including extorting money from women by tying them to train tracks. To date, he has been always foiled by Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman, Dudley Do-Right. Death Battle Info Appearance Snidely is somewhat short and thick man, with a large nose and chin. He has black hair, and a long, black handlebar mustache, that he likes to twirl when he is contemplating a crime. He dresses in all an black outfit that includes a top hat and opera cape, and often sports a greasy and disingenuous-seeming smile. His skin has a sickly blue or green skin that only reinforces the idea that he is not normal. Powers and Abilities * Superior intelligence - Snidely is able to lay and carry through out elaborate plans. He has also succeeded in training wild wolves to follow his commands. * Inventor - he is able to make create things, once creating a clockwork Dudley Do-Right, and once creating a Frankenstein’s-type monster named Finster. * Superior persuasiveness - He can often talk his way out of situations, talking people out of seeing what he is plainly doing. He also once talked Nel Fenwick into knitting a suit out of bullet-proof yarn that he provided. * Fisticuffs fighter - He has at times gone toe-to-toe with Dudley Do-Right, and fought him to a standstill. * Expert nodeologist - He can quickly and efficiently tie up anyone, if he has a rope handy. In the opening credits, he was able to tie Nel Fenwick to some train tracks in about four seconds. * Expert at disguises - He is able to create convincing disguises with very little material. For example, he convinced people that he was a Native-American named “Chief Running Sores” after merely tying two feathers to his hat. Weapons and Equipment Snidely does not seem to usually carry any sort of weapons or equipment. At one time he did use a sniper rifle, but he was so unclear on the use of the weapon that he did not realize that the scope had been replaced with a kaleidoscope. At one time he had Nel Fenwick knit a bullet-proof suit for him, out of bullet-proof yarn. But he didn’t get to keep it long, as Nel used moths to eat the suit away. Feats and Strengths * He trained a pack of wolves to follow his commands. Sadly, Dudley ran them off by checking in his Mounty Manual, and under “Wolves, how to” he got instructions on what to do with them. It told him to say, “Wolves, wolves go away.” And, it worked, they ran away yiping. Faults and Weaknesses * Soft hearted - Snidely is easily influenced by his emotions. For example, once when Nel was seeking to become a Mounty, she cried that she was unable to capture Snidely, so he immediately surrendered himself into her custody. * Sartorial servant - Once, when he was stripped of his trademark top hat and cape, he became too embarrassed to continue with his nefarious activities. * Bad shot - Snidely is so bad with a firearm that when he took a sniper rifle to shoot Dudley Do-Right, he missed every shot, not realizing that the scope on the gun was actually a kaleidoscope. Gallery Snidely_Whiplash_with_a_sniper_rifle.png|Snidely Whiplash with a sniper rifle. SnidelyWhiplash.jpg|Snidely in the live-action film Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Criminals Category:Masters of Disguise Category:'Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends' Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Completed Profile